Forum:Pre-emptive Darwin adoption
Proposition ;Synopsis In time, the in-development Darwin wiki format will be deployed to all Wikia projects, including our League of Legends Wiki. I have contacted the Wikia Staff to see if we can be put onto the list of test wikis, and they have said they would be more than happy, and the next batch of Darwin deployments will be on 24 September 2013. This forum is intended to establish a consensus on whether we do want to make this pre-emptive change. ;What Darwin will change There are three primary changes that users will notice. # The sidebar will be reduced from 330 pixels to 300 pixels of width, giving the article space more room. # The article space will widen on large monitors, expanding from 700 pixels to up to 1270 pixels of width (currently 670 pixels). # To adjust for these enlargements, the main font size on the wiki will increase from 13 pixels to 14 pixels. For more information on Darwin, see Wikia Staff BertH's blog post. ;My thoughts In addition to having a personal fondness for the appearance of Darwin, I feel that it would benefit the wiki to be ahead of the curve as far as our aesthetic design goes, adjusting key elements (champion infoboxes, ability tables, item infoboxes, main page champion listing) to work seamlessly with the widened, fluid article space. Being as Darwin will eventually be deployed to all Wikia projects, I see no reason to delay. For those that are not fond of Darwin, our early testing gives us a unique opportunity to give Wikia feedback on what we dislike and would like to have changed, so we can help shape what it ultimately becomes. Please contribute to the discussion below! 18:56, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Discussion Before I consider the actual issue, please explain your span styling. 21:03, September 16, 2013 (UTC) *I like the content expansion part of it anyway. Please give more info on span styling as requested by Teh :) Ajraddatz (Talk) 23:21, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :It's just a personal thing I do to put extra space after the end of each sentence. Technically, having two spaces in a row (or a space and a non-breaking space, as is commonly done in HTML) is incorrect typesetting; this CSS styling makes it so that there is more space between sentences, but copy-pasting will still yield only a single normal space. In addition (though not applicable to this context) the use of a CSS property allows the sentence spacing to be changed dynamically with JavaScript. 08:38, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :: 22:21, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay then. Luckily this discussion is not about my typesetting habits. Also if people reading this could ask others to join in and provide their opinion, that would be lovely. 06:19, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::"this discussion is not about my typesetting habits." It is now. 12:56, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::I'm OK with the early Darwin adoption. Ajraddatz (Talk) 20:22, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::The implication being that he is NOT OK with your typesetting. 20:59, September 19, 2013 (UTC)